1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to autofocusing apparatus; and more particularly, to an autofocusing operation display apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an autofocusing apparatus automatically measures the distance between the camera and an object, and causes the photographing lens to move to a proper focal point. Autofocusing became popular long after the introduction of auto exposure apparatus.
Autofocusing may be classified as either a passive method or an active method. In the passive method, light rays radiated from an object are passively received under natural illumination, so that focusing can be carried out by utilizing the contrast or the phase difference. In the active method, infrared rays or ultrasonic waves are projected to an object, and when the infrared rays or the ultrasonic waves are reflected back from the object to the light receiving part, the time delay or the angle with respect to the object is detected, thereby carrying out focusing. Most cameras currently use the active method.
When a user photographs an object with a camera, upon activation of a photographing switch, i.e. a release switch, infrared rays for autofocusing are irradiated toward the object. However, the user cannot determine whether the irradiated infrared rays have hit the object.
In other words, when the user adjusts the direction of the camera toward the object, the user can look at a zone mark displayed on a finder. Then the user recognizes the zone mark as the autofocusing infrared rays, and the user adjusts the camera to the zone mark for an image pickup operation. However, the user cannot determine whether the autofocusing infrared rays have hit the object with precision.